We found love - Meredith and Nathan
by smoakyloves
Summary: This is my first story. It's a Merthan story. How do they handle their jet to be 'secret' relationship. Rated T for safety. Mentions of other ships too.


**Hi! This is my first story/fanfic so please don't be too judgy. There'll be multiple chapters if I figure out how to use (hahahah hopefully). English isn't my first language so there will probably be so mistakes, don't mind that, pls. Also this is a Merthan (Meredith and Nathan) fic from Grey's Anatomy. I will always love Merder and Derek, but he's dead, and Mer should get another chance. I love Mer and Riggs and a I want this to happen and for them to be together. And also I might add characters that are gone, but not long gone, I'll maybe bring back some characters(not dead ones). I still don't know where this story is going. So please R &R.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy nor any of the characters, I'm not Shonda Rhimes and if I was, you wouldn't been reading this.

Mer's POV

It's official, I don't know what I'm going to do with my life, I really don't. Do I stay loyal to my sister and confess everything to her and hope that she forgives me or do I go for this doctor thats really hot and has pretty eyes and is clearly crazy for me, that I kinda like but I hate. Not hate, supposed to hate. God dammit, I do like him, I like him very very much. (Maybe add: I may even love him. Oh my God, I sound like Maggie, no, no, no, no, no.) Do I choose loyalty and go for my sister, Maggie Pierce or do I go for something that I really really want,but probably couldn't have, Nathan Riggs.

It's already 7:25 AM, we are all going to be late.

"Maggie, Alex hurry up, we're late", I shout as I run towards the car.

"Coming", they both yell at the same time.

Maggie came in first, and then Alex.

I ask "What a hell were you two doing?"

"I slept in", Alex answers.

"And you?"

"Oh, don't ask, couldn't find any of my shoes, Zola and Bailey must have hidden them. Argh those kids. I love the, but sometimes it's just too much, I don't know."

"Hey! Don't blame my kids for the mess that you keep in your room. They did nothing wrong." I say.

"Ah, c'mon guys."

"She's right Maggie, you should do something about that", Alex replies.

We all laugh it out.

We have finally arrived to the hospital, we get out of the car and hed in. I still have my crazy problems and I will try to avoid Nathan, I just can't handle his charm and constant flirtation right now. And plus I would have to reject him,again.

My day started great, I had two surgeries that went better than expected and then my other patient started responding to chemo, immediately. Also a 25 year old patient has finally got a new liver, after 4 months of waiting, and her surgery was scheduled for tomorrow morning so I couldn't feel any better.

But then, ofcourse I have to run into, really, who else, then, Nathan Riggs.

Yes, out of all people I ran into him, the one person I was hoping not to.

"Dr. Grey", he says.

"Riggs", I say in my 'argh' voice.

"What's up with you?"

"What?" I was getting a little irritaded.

"Whoa, calm down Meredith", he starts "What did the world do to you today?"

I think he was trying to be frustrated, but he just sounded charming.

"Nothing, I actually had a great day today", I answer.

"And, what's wrong, then?"

"I just can't deal with you today, I want this day to finish nicely"

He kinda had that _what did I do to you, why me_ face on, but...

"I can make your day finish nicely", he said.

"Do you want to go for drinks, later?", he continued.

"Argh, Nathan, I can't", I start, "Remember you are the good thing"

"And, again, why can't Meredith Grey have the good thing?"; he opened the door of an empty on-call room, and waited for me to come in.

"Nathan, you know why." I sit on one of the beds.

"But why don't we just come clean?", "It would make things much easier."

"You know I can't."

"Then your sister doesn't have to know, you just don't tell."

"And lie to her for God knows how long, Nathan, no, and it's not just her."

"Okay,okay, but let just tell 'em and then go from there, and even if they don't like it, who cares?"

"Oh really, that's your plan, that's not how it goes", "I don't want my sister to hate me and you have just sorted things out with Owen, do you want this to blew it up?"

"Meredith, I get why you think your sister will hate you, and I promise you she'll get over it, but you are an adult women, why would Owen even care?"

"You don't get it, we made a promise to Cristina,... that we'll take care of each other, in a way, and plus it's you."

"Cristina, was that his first wife?"

I nod, "And she was my person".

We sat there in silence for couple of minutes.

I start to get up to go out of the room, but Nathan says "Meredith", I don't turn around I just go and he stayed one the bed sitting.

I was out of the room and I just walked down the hospital hallway, it was already time to go home. As I was walking I thought to myself, 'Why did we even had that conversation' , 'if I, if we...' and then it hit me. I ran back towards the on-call room, Nathan stood up and then I kissed him, I kissed him passionately, I would let go, we were getting out of breath, so we broke the kiss. I haven't kissed someone like that in a long time. It was the best feeling in the world, it felt like it just needed to happen. I wrap my arms around his neck, he kissed me, this time it was short, soft and gentle, it felt nice. Then our eyes meet, Nathan just smiles and picks me up. He puts me on the bed and starts kissing me.

We didn't have sex that night, we just layed there, in silence, my head on his chest, holding hands. I was very happy, happiest I have been since Derek was there. I think he was happy too.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you like it! R &R please. And if you know some great Merthan stories that are not on this site please send me(I've read all the ones from here hahah). Ly, bye.**


End file.
